Polaroids
by ravenclawpride
Summary: A collection of excessively fluffy ficlets I wrote to cheer myself up after the epic sob-fest that was Deathly Hallows pt 2. Feel free to leave a prompt! H/D, rated for future chapters.
1. Haircut

Harry was flicking through the channels on the TV and simultaneously reading the latest issue of _Quidditch Weekly _with Draco curled up next to him, sifting through Harry's hair with long fingers.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked distractedly, studying a diagram of the latest Nimbus 3000.

"Don't you think it's time for a haircut?"

Harry put down the remote and glanced upwards. His fringe tickled his eyelids. "I guess so. I'll make an appointment with The Enchanted Scissors tomorrow."

Draco shifted closer to Harry and pressed a small kiss to the side of his face. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you let _me_ cut your hair?"

"What? Draco, you've never cut anyone's hair before. I'm not going to work on Monday looking like a child attacked me with scissors."

Draco pouted. "You let Granger cut your hair before!"

"That's different, baby. We were on the run, camping in godforsaken places. I was trying not to get killed; I didn't care what my hair looked like." He hugged a still-pouting Draco. "It was either let Hermione cut my hair, or tie it up."

"Please, Harry, please. It looks like so much fun. I'll make it look good, I promise."

It was a testament to how effective Draco's pout was when Harry found himself seated on one of their dining table chairs five minutes later, with a scissors-wielding Draco behind him.

"Okay, take off your shirt," Draco said.

"Why?"

"So your hair doesn't fall all over it."

Harry pulled off his t-shirt. "Are you sure this isn't some plot to get me naked?"

"I see you naked every night, darling," Draco said, taking Harry's shirt and tossing it onto the dining table.

Harry shifted nervously as Draco fingered his hair. He was already mentally planning to Floo-call Hermione later to ask about hair-growing charms when he heard the snip of scissors above him.

"Draco! What did you just do?"

"Relax, love," Draco soothed.

"Just...make sure it's not too short, okay? But not that weird, in-between length either. And I don't want my fringe in my eyes, but don't make it too short or it'll stick up," Harry said.

"Sweet Merlin! And you call _me_ picky."

Harry gripped the sides of the chair as Draco combed through his hair and snipped off another bit.

_Okay_, he thought to himself, _maybe it'll be alright. After all, Draco has amazing style and his hair always looks great, so he probably knows what he's doing._

Harry relaxed slightly as he decided to trust Draco, who was busily cutting away. Harry was contemplating summoning his magazine over when the cutting stopped abruptly.

"Oops."

"_Oops? _Draco, what did you do?" Harry demanded.

"Um. I may have cut this part a little too short," Draco admitted sheepishly. "It's okay, I'll just make the rest shorter and it'll be fine."

"Wait, don't cut it _too_ short!"

"I won't," Draco replied, brushing hair off Harry's bare shoulders.

Twenty minutes later, Draco set down his scissors and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. He then picked up Harry's shirt and used it to brush the stray hairs off Harry's shoulders and chest.

"All done!" Draco said, pulling Harry's head backward and leaning down to drop an upside-down kiss on his lips.

Harry stood and ran his hands over his head gingerly. He headed to the large mirror that hung over the fireplace in the living room.

His hair...well, it didn't look as bad as Harry expected. His fringe was a tad short, and the hair at the top of his head stuck up at weird angles, but that was normal. He turned to examine the back of his head and froze. The hair there was so short it looked like it had been shaven off, very unevenly.

"Well? Do you like it?" Draco asked, staring at Harry hopefully.

Harry forced a smile on his face. "It's great! Thanks, baby." He pulled Draco towards him and kissed him.

Draco beamed. "I'm going to take a shower. I have your hair all over me."

"Okay."

Harry waited until he heard the bathroom door close and the shower start, then dived towards the fireplace, throwing in a handful of Floo Powder.

"Ron and Hermione's!" he called out.

**A/N:** _This chapter was inspired by the scene in Deathly Hallows Pt 1, where Hermione is cutting Harry's hair in the tent. As I said in the summary, I felt like writing some fluffy fluff after watching Deathly Hallows Pt 2, which was probably the saddest movie in the history of the world. I would love it if you guys could leave me a prompt (an object, action, any random word!) that I can use for future chapters. Thanks for reading! x_


	2. Hogsmeade Date

Thank you to **MissSalazarx** for her prompt! Hope you enjoy!

Harry adjusted his jacket nervously as he stood by the side of the lane leading to Hogsmeade, waiting for Draco. He spotted Ron and Hermione, arm in arm, heading in his direction, and waved.

"Hey Harry! Where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He should be on his way. Zabini just passed and said Draco was right behind him."

"So, first date. Nervous?" Ron asked.

"First _public_ date," Harry corrected. "And, no. Well, maybe."

He glanced over Ron's shoulder and grinned as he spotted Draco's white blond head.

"Ahh, that's our cue, then," Hermione said, following Harry's line of sight. She tugged on Ron's arm. "Come on, Ronald."

Harry bid them goodbye and smiled as Draco walked up.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," Draco replied from behind his Slytherin scarf, which was wrapped around his neck and covering half of his face.

Harry leaned in pressed a kiss to Draco's slightly pink cheek, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Cold?"

"A little," Draco said, placing his arm around Harry's waist as they started down the snowy path.

They entered the little town, attracting a few interested looks from other students who hadn't heard about their relationship yet.

"Everyone's staring," Draco mumbled, shooting the finger at Zabini, who walked by with Nott and wolf-whistled.

"Ignore them," Harry replied. "So where do you want to go first?" He looked around Hogsmeade, which looked as pretty as a postcard with its Christmas decorations and snow covered buildings.

"Honeydukes, I guess. I can get Greg's Christmas gift."

Harry and Draco exited Honeydukes a few moments later, hands entwined, Draco licking a huge lollipop that he had cajoled Harry into buying for him.

"Enjoying that?" Harry asked, looking at Draco in amusement.

"Yes," Draco said, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

Harry frowned. "You're still cold. Come on, let's go get a drink."

They headed to the Three Broomsticks, which was packed with students trying to get warm. Draco found a tiny table in the corner while Harry went to the bar to buy drinks. He returned with two huge mugs of warm Butterbeer.

Draco eyed his drink suspiciously while Harry took a huge gulp.

"What is that?"

"You've never tried Butterbeer before?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged. "Father never let me order it. Said it was too plebeian."

Harry took the lollipop from Draco's hand. "Well, try it. It'll warm you up."

Draco picked up the mug and gingerly took a sip. He swallowed and smiled, a foam moustache over his lip. "Oh, it's yummy!"

He took the lollipop back and resumed his licking, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at his adorable boyfriend. He reached out and took Draco's chin, gently pulling him closer, and licked the foam off his face. Draco stared at him with wide grey eyes after he pulled away.

"You know, you're killing me with that infernal lollipop and all that licking," Harry murmured.

Draco leaned into Harry's side. "Why don't we finish up our drinks and head back to the castle, and then I'll show you just how good I am at licking other things."

Harry finished his Butterbeer so fast he burnt his tongue.


	3. Shopping

Thank you to **XxZahraXshipsXDrarryxX **for leaving the prompt 'shopping'. This is what I came up with...:) Enjoy!

"I don't like this."

"Too bad."

"Harry!"

"You didn't have to come along."

"Well, you said you were going shopping."

Draco held on to Harry's hand tightly as they entered the kitchen supply store. Draco shuddered slightly as he looked around.

"Urgh, look at this place. It's so big and bright and...unnatural."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "I just need to buy one thing, then I'll buy you ice cream."

"Well...okay." Draco peered curiously at a microwave as Harry pulled him toward a store employee.

"Hello," Harry said to the spotty young man who looked barely eighteen. "I'm looking for an electric mixer."

"Sure. A hand mixer, stand mixer, or stick mixer? Any particular brand? We're having 20% off on the KitchenAid range."

"Umm..." Harry looked at Draco uncertainly. "Hermione didn't specify exactly what she wanted."

"Just buy her a book!"

"But she's really been getting into baking." Harry turned back to the assistant. "Let me take a look at them and I'll decide."

He led Harry to the back of the store. Draco sighed. This kitchen business looked very dangerous, he thought as he studied a display of huge, glinting knives. He glanced toward the back of the shop, where Harry looked rather engrossed in the selection of mixers.

Draco looked around, and spotted a shelf full of colourful products which looked like the most interesting thing in the shop. He headed over, and found a selection of little paper cups in a rainbow of colours, bottles of sparkly dust labelled 'edible glitter', tiny candy pieces in a range of shapes and small white tubes which looked suspiciously like lube.

Draco raised his eyebrows. _Lube in a Muggle kitchen store! Imagine that._

He took a tube from the box on the shelf and read the label aloud. "Ready-to-use frosting."

_Hmm. Maybe Muggles called lube something different. _

Draco twisted off the plastic cap, then ripped off the silver foil. He sniffed it suspiciously and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet scent. He looked over his shoulder, and wondered whether the Muggles would mind if he tried some. He wasn't sure how to pay in the Muggle world.

_Oh well_, Draco thought, shrugging. _Harry will take care of it later. _

He squeezed some of the contents onto his finger and was shocked by the bright green colour. He lifted his finger, stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked some of the lube.

_Well, Muggles are geniuses!_ He thought. _Their lube may be a weird colour, but it was delicious and creamy and almost ridiculously sweet._

He sucked the rest of the lube off his finger, squeezed out some more and happily licked it off. Draco studied the other tubes on the shelf, wondering if they had any other flavours or colours, when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

He turned and found himself face-to-face with an angry looking Muggle.

"Excuse me, sir, have you paid for that?"

"What? Unhand me at once, Muggle!"

The man frowned. "You have pay for that, or else I'm going to have to report you for theft."

"I don't _know _how to pay!" Draco replied. "Ask my boyfriend over there, he'll take care of it." He pointed at Harry.

The man marched him over to Harry, Draco protesting loudly the whole way.

"Draco! What's going on?" Harry asked, turning away from the other assistant, who was carrying a large electric mixer.

"This man is calling me a thief!" Draco exclaimed, wrenching his shoulder out of the man's grip.

"This your boyfriend?" the man asked Harry.

"Yes. What's the problem?" Harry said, placing an arm around Draco.

"He opened a tube of frosting and started eating it without paying."

Harry shot Draco a half exasperated, half amused look. "I'll pay for it. I was just about to buy this mixer, anyway," he said, gesturing to the spotty assistant behind him.

"Well, alright," the man said grudgingly. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

x

Harry and Draco left the store a few minutes later, Draco still holding his tube of green frosting.

"You're a menace, you know that?" Harry said, looking at Draco fondly.

"Well, I was curious. It's Muggle lube, I had to see what it looked like."

"Lube? Draco, that's frosting. You know, the stuff they put on cakes," Harry explained, holding in a laugh.

"Oh. That explains the colour. Well, it could still work as lube," Draco said slyly, looking at Harry suggestively.

Harry merely smiled as they continued down the street.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're still buying me ice cream, right?"


	4. Hospital

Draco awoke to someone petting his hair softly. He cracked opened his eyes to find Harry smiling down at him.

"Hey," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Draco croaked.

"Poor baby," Harry cooed.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco mumbled. "What's the time, anyway?"

"Five to ten," Harry replied.

"It's almost curfew! Pomfrey's going to come and check any minute. You better leave unless you want detention."

"No, I've barely seen you in the last few days. The professors have been piling homework and assignments on us. I barely have any time to eat."

Draco groaned. "I'm missing so much!"

"Hermione's made you a copy of her revision notes. I brought them for you," Harry said, gesturing to the bedside table, on which sat a huge pile of colour-coded parchment.

"Oh, good. Tell her thanks. Pomfrey barely lets me study though. The bint's crazy. I only have pneumonia, for crying out loud."

"Draco, pneumonia _is_ serious. You better listen to her and take all your medicine like a good boy."

Draco pulled a face. "The medicine is horrendous. And she's been force-feeding me Pepper-Up five times a day."

"Maybe this will cheer you up," Harry said. He reached down and picked up a pile of magazines, as well as the latest _Auror Academy_ novel.

Draco sat up excitedly. "Ooh, thanks Harry! I've been dying to read this. That is, if Pomfrey doesn't take it away from me."

Harry blushed. "I...also brought you something else." He pulled out a soft, fluffy green dragon and placed it on Draco's lap. "I know, it's stupid. But I thought it could keep you company when I'm not here." Harry looked away, his face bright red.

Draco smiled and stroked the dragon's head. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry replied.

They suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. Draco's eyes widened.

"It's Pomfrey!" he hissed. "You better go."

Harry winked. In one swift motion, he pulled out his Invisibility cloak, threw it over himself and disappeared. Pomfrey bustled over to Draco's bed, Pepper Up in hand.

"One more dose before bedtime, Mr Malfoy," she said.

Draco took the potion obediently and grimaced at the taste, while Pomfrey eyed his magazines and book suspiciously.

"It's an assignment for Muggle Studies," Draco lied smoothly.

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, but thankfully, didn't take anything away. She extinguished the lights with a flick of her wand, bid Draco goodnight and left. After he heard her office door click close, Harry appeared again, looking rather rumpled.

"Harry! I thought you left."

Harry grinned and folded up his cloak. "Nah, I was under the bed. I'm not going anywhere." He removed his school robes and slung them over a nearby chair, before climbing into bed with Draco.

"You'll catch my germs," Draco said as Harry made himself comfortable.

"Then I'll be sick too, and keep you company in here."

Draco smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around him, pressed tightly together in the single bed. He burrowed closer to Harry's warmth, pressing his face into his chest and sniffing. Harry smelled like baked potatoes, which he must have eaten for dinner.

"Go to sleep," Harry whispered, resuming his stroking of Draco's hair. "Tomorrow's Saturday, I can spend all day here with you. We can catch up on schoolwork, if you want."

"Okay," Draco replied, his eyes already drifting close.

Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

X

Early the next morning, Madam Pomfrey exited her quarters, heading into the hospital wing to check on her patients. She stopped short as she spotted Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sleeping soundly, wrapped up together in the small bed. In between them, a fluffy green dragon head peeked out from under the covers.

She smiled and lifted her wand to draw the curtains around the bed to keep out the rapidly brightening sun, then returned to her quarters quietly.


	5. Argument

Thanks to **InvisibleInkling** and **xMissSalazar** for the prompts! Enjoy!

"And I don't really understand this part about Defensive spells," Zacharias Smith said, leaning closer to Harry and pointing at a page in his textbook.

"Ummm...okay," Harry replied uncomfortably, trying to shift away from Zac, who was pressed up against his side. "Well, why don't you have look at my notes?" He shuffled through his parchment and pulled out a piece, handing it to Zac.

"Oh, thanks Harry,"he purred, placing a hand on Harry's arm. "You're so kind."

Harry cleared his throat. "No problem. Um...I should get back to my Potions assignment."

"Okay. I'll just sit here and work on my essay, if you don't mind." Zac settled back into his seat and Harry returned to his assignment. It wasn't long before Zac's hand was on Harry's arm again.

"This chapter on Hexes is so confusing, Harry," Zac sighed. "Does a Blasting Hex actually blow someone's head off?"

"No, but I will if you don't get your filthy paw off my boyfriend," a cold voice came from behind them.

"Malfoy!" Zac gasped.

"What do you think you're doing, coming on to Harry in some dark corner of the library?" Draco hissed.

"I was just asking him a question!" Zac cried out defensively.

"We learned what a Blasting Hex did in Second Year. Are you so much of an idiot that you have to ask someone what it does?"

"Draco," Harry started warningly. He shut his mouth when Draco shot him a glare.

"Fuck off, Smith, and if I catch you even_ looking_ at Harry again, you better start sleeping with one eye open in that hole you Hufflepuffs try to pull off as a common room!"

Zac eyes widened as he gathered up his things, threw them in his leather bag and scurried off.

"Draco, that was really rude!" Harry hissed.

Draco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "And you! Letting that slut touch you like that."

Harry stood angrily. "I was just being helpful! Something that you definitely need to learn." He began packing up his books and parchment. "Now I have to go find Zac and apologise, thanks to you."

Draco seized Harry's collar and yanked him back as he tried to walk off. "Oh, no you don't. You're not allowed within three feet of that desperate bastard."

"You can't tell me what to do! What are you, jealous?"

"No!" Draco protested loudly, earning a 'shush!' from a nearby Ravenclaw. "Oh shut up, you little nerd," he replied.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and stormed off. Draco quickly caught up with him as he exited the library.

"Don't walk away from me, Potter," Draco said, striding alongside Harry.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Harry shot back.

Draco kept quiet, but followed a few steps behind Harry as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Alright, fine, I am jealous!" Draco called out as Harry was about cross through the courtyard.

Harry turned to look at Draco, who was fiddling with the sleeve of his robe nervously.

"You're the hero who everyone's in love with, and I'm just the good-for-nothing ex-Death Eater. Soon you'll find someone else who's better for you, and leave me all alone," Draco said, frowning and looking down at his shoes.

Harry stepped closer to Draco and took his hand. "I love you. I'm not going to leave you."

Draco sniffed. "You can't say that. One day, Smith will ask you about the Spaghetti-Arms jinx or something equally ridiculous and you'll fall in love with him."

Harry held back a laugh. "I promise you, I will not fall in love with Zac." He gently lifted Draco's chin and kissed him softly.

"Really?" Draco asked after he stepped back.

"Really." Harry dropped his bag onto the ground and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, leaning in to kiss him again. Draco responded by cupping Harry's face and deepening the kiss, until they were interrupted by Seamus's voice.

"Get a room, you two!"

They pulled apart and turned to see the courtyard filled with students, Seamus and Neville grinning at them from the corner.

"Have they been there the whole time?" Harry asked, arms still around Draco.

"Who cares?" Draco asked, pulling Harry down and continuing the kiss.


	6. Christmas

**Thanks to Queen'sJester for the lovely Christmassy prompts. Enjoy!**

"Draco?" Harry called out as he entered their townhouse. "I'm home!"

"I'm in here!" Harry heard Draco's voice drift out from the living room. He dropped his bag on the floor and hung his cloak up before entering the living room.

"Hi, love." Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked around the room. "I see you've been busy today."

Draco had put up the Christmas tree, which stood by the front window covered in sparkly decorations. The mirror over the fireplace was trimmed in tinsel, and under that hung their velvet, embroidered stockings which had been a gift from Narcissa last Christmas.

"Hello." Draco popped up and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Harry, a glass of wine in his hand. "I decorated."

"I can see that. It looks great." Harry sat down next to Draco and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"How was your day?" Draco asked, curling up into Harry's side.

"All right. I went with George to check out a few locations for the next Wheezes store." Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and realised he was wearing one of his Weasley jumper from a few Christmases ago .

"Why are you wearing my jumper? Mrs Weasley made you one last year."

Draco shrugged. "Smells like you." He tugged the fluffy blue sleeve down over his hand and sniffed it.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's temple, then stood. "I'm going to make a cup of tea. Do you want one?"

"No," Draco replied, reaching for the wine bottle to top up his glass.

Harry headed to the kitchen and pushed open the door.

"Oh my god!"

The kitchen was a complete mess. Bowls filled with a questionable mixture were littered around the counters and floor, there was egg on the walls, flour over everything and various utensils were haphazardly thrown around. A tray of misshaped, blackened cookies sat on the stovetop.

"I was trying to make gingerbread men," Draco explained from behind him with a sheepish expression. "And then I got mad and forgot to clean up."

Harry said a few spells and set the kitchen to clean itself up. "We can make more this weekend," Harry said, pulling Draco into a hug. He caught sight of their Christmas tree over Draco's shoulder and smiled.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. Wait here."

He returned to the hall and dug a box out of his bag, then headed back to the living room. He pulled Draco to the couch and handed it to him.

"Here, I saw this in a shop window when I was in Diagon Alley, and I had to get it."

"What is it?" Draco opened the box and pulled out a spherical glass ornament from the tissue paper. A tiny replica of Hogwarts castle was suspended in the glass, complete with a mini lake and little Quidditch hoops. Draco shook it gently and sparkly snowflakes started to swirl around within.

"Oooh, Harry, it's beautiful," he said.

"I thought we could get an ornament for each year that we're married. This is our first Christmas together as husbands," Harry said, smiling.

"So it is," Draco replied, staring into the ornament. "Oh look, there's that big tree by the lake that we once shagged under!" He pointed to said tree.

Harry pulled Draco onto his lap and nuzzled his neck. "There's a tree in our living room right now, if you would like to re-live that."

"Right by the window, Potter? Kinky."

"Hey, it was you who wanted to do it by the lake!"

"It was 2am in the morning, there was no-one around."

Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed him. He gently ran his tongue over Draco's top lip and murmured, "I can black out the windows."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?"

Harry stood, lifting Draco up as he did and brought him over to the tree. Draco held on to Harry tightly.

"I'm not a girl, you know," Draco grumbled into Harry's neck.

Harry laid Draco down on the rug and slid his hands up his Weasley jumper, gently caressing the soft skin underneath. He leaned down and kissed Draco's neck.

"Oh, I know you're _definitely_ not a girl."

Harry sat up and looked down at Draco. "We should make this a tradition as well. Shagging under the tree."

Draco smiled and lifted his hand over his head, placing the ornament on one of the lower branches of the tree. He hummed in agreement and smiled, watching the sparky snow in the glass, and smelling the fresh scent of pine as well as the burnt gingerbread that still lingered.


	7. Kittens

"Oh, Luna, they're adorable!" Harry said, cooing at the boxful of tiny Kneazle kittens. He stroked a ginger one on its head and smiled as the others clambered toward his hand, seeking attention.

"I know, aren't they just the cutest things?" Luna giggled as the little white kitten she was holding licked her nose.

"Are you guys keeping all of them?" Harry asked.

"Nah," Neville replied, petting the kitten that was clawing its way up his shirt. "We have too many pets as it is." He grinned at Luna.

"Would you like one, Harry? Ginny and Hermione are taking one each," Luna said.

Harry smiled. "I wish I could. But Draco hat-, I mean, doesn't like cats."

"Oh, really? That's a shame. But I'm sure we'll have no trouble finding homes for these little things."

Harry stayed at Neville and Luna's for a little while longer, then decided to head home after a cup of tea. He picked up his coat from the couch and smiled as a little black and white kitten peeked out from a coat pocket and mewed softly.

"Oh, fuck it. Fine, I'll take one," Harry said, gently lifting the kitten out and handing it back to Luna.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist!" Luna said delightedly. "They can be taken home at the end of this week. Come by on Saturday."

"What about Draco?" Neville asked.

"Hopefully, he won't be immune to adorable kitten charm too," Harry said.

x

Harry stopped by the pet store after leaving Neville and Luna's, and picked up some Kneazle food, some toys, a collar and a soft cat bed. He hurried home and stowed his purchases away in a storage cupboard Draco never went near because of the spiders. Draco arrived home just as he closed the cupboard door.

"Harry?"

"Honey! You're home." Harry took his hand off the doorknob somewhat guiltily.

"What's for dinner?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and kissing him.

"I thought we could go out tonight. To that Italian place you like so much."

"Really? You're taking me to Alloro's? What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing," Harry said innocently. "Why don't you go get ready?"

Draco smiled and headed to their bedroom. _Might as well butter him up before Saturday,_ Harry thought.

x

"I think I'll take this one," Hermione said, cuddling a ginger kitten. "He looks just like Crookshanks."

"Okay, Hermione's chosen. Come on, Gin, Harry. There's only five left," Ron said.

"Oooh, I can't decide! They're all adorable! I just want to take them all home," Ginny said.

"Let Harry choose his, then you can have the rest," Luna suggested.

"Are you kidding? Dean will kill me if I came home with four kittens. I could barely convince him to let me have one."

Harry picked up the little black and white kitten that had crawled into his coat earlier that week. "This one's mine." He turned to Ginny. "How did you convince Dean? I'll need to convince Draco as well."

"Malfoy doesn't know about the cat? Well, our couch is free if you need it tonight, mate," Ron said.

"Well," Ginny said. "I asked Dean while we were in bed and -,"

"NO!" Ron cried, covering his ears.

Ginny smirked and leaned in to whisper into Harry's ear. "He was about to- you know, when I asked him. He can't say no to anything then."

X

That night, Harry and Draco were in bed when Draco suddenly sat up and frowned.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Harry hoped Leo, the kitten, hadn't escaped from the laundry room-turned-storeroom where Harry had set up his bed, another place which Draco never set foot in.

"I don't know, it was like a little squeaking noise."

"It's probably nothing," Harry replied, running his hand up Draco's bare back and kissed his shoulder.

"Come here."

Draco frowned, but lay back down and entwined his legs with Harry. "I heard it again!" he said, starting to sit up. Harry straddled him in one quick motion and kissed him hard, and Draco forgot all about the noise.

X

The next morning, Draco felt something tickling his nose.

"Harry, stop it," he mumbled sleepily, swiping a hand over his face without opening his eyes. The ticking paused for a couple of seconds then started again. "Harry!"

"Hmm...what?" Harry's sleep-roughened voice said.

"Stop tickling," Draco murmured.

"M'not."

Draco struggled to open his eyes and came face-to-face with something black and white and fluffy. He sat up with a shout and the fluffy thing fell onto his lap.

"What the fuck is this? Potter!"

Harry rolled over and saw the kitten purring happily on Draco's lap. His eyes widened and he sat up slowly.

"Now, darling..."

Draco crossed his arms. "Don't _darling_ me. Explain yourself."

Harry picked up the kitten and cradled it to his chest. "Well, Luna's kneazle had a litter, and she asked me if I wanted one. I couldn't say no, I mean, look at him!"

Harry held up Leo, who blinked at Draco with big grey eyes. "Please let me keep him. I promise I'll look after him, you won't have to do anything," Harry pleaded.

Draco could feel himself softening. He might be immune to the kitten's big eyes, but Harry's? Not a chance in hell.

He sighed. "Oh, fine."


	8. Leather Pants

"Draco, come on!" Harry called up the stairs. He tapped his finger against the banister impatiently and glanced at the clock.

"Draco, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Harry sighed and sat down on the last step to wait for his boyfriend. Ten minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him. Harry stood and turned.

"Finally, I—oh, Merlin."

"I'm ready," Draco said, casually walking down and heading to the front door.

"_What_ do you think you're wearing?"

Draco glanced down at his outfit, which consisted of skin-tight, shiny black leather pants, and a white collared shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He looked at Harry innocently. "What's wrong with it?"

"Do you think it's appropriate to wear to Mrs Weasley's birthday party, which is being held in a family-friendly brunch café?"

Draco picked a piece of non-existent lint off his leather-clad thigh. "I think it's fine."

"Right." Harry crossed his arms. "You're just being pissy because you don't get to do your usual 'sleep-in-til-noon-then-go-shopping-with-Pansy' usual Sunday routine."

"That's not true! I didn't go shopping with Pansy last week."

"That's because I cooked you breakfast and we spent the entire day in bed."

"See?"

Harry sighed. "Draco, please just go change! We're already late!"

"Well, let's go then! I'm ready."

"No, you cannot wear that! There will be children there, and everyone will be able to see your...everything!" Harry gestured to Draco's crotch.

"You certainly weren't complaining when I wore this last month," Draco huffed.

"You wore them when we went clubbing. Very different occasion." Harry looked at his watch. "Just go change into some jeans, please."

Draco stepped closer to Harry and placed his arms over his neck. "Harry...please let me wear my leather pants."

Harry closed his eyes and groaned as Draco started to pout. "Baby, don't give me that look."

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's collarbone and started to work his way up to his lips. "If you let me wear them, I'll let you take them off later. Or maybe..." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and looked at him. "I'll do a striptease for you."

"Uhhh..."

Draco caressed Harry's neck softly, while the other one drifted down to massage his arse. "First, I'll take my shirt off," Draco whispered, his breath hot against Harry's skin. "Then, I'll unbutton my pants and slide them off very, very slowly. Oh, and I'm not wearing any underwear..."

Harry groaned. Draco could wear a crotchless g-string and a sombrero to Mrs Weasley's party, for all he cared. He seized Draco's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Come on, let's just get this fucking party over with."

X

"Harry, I can't believe you let Draco walk out of the house wearing _that_," Hermione said, watching Draco as he leaned over the omelette station, his leather pants stretched over his perfect bottom.

Harry made a non-committal sound, his own eyes glued to his fit boyfriend.

"There are kids here, for Merlin's sake," Ron added, glancing down at his syrup-covered daughter.

"Oh, shut up, you prudes," Ginny said. "If I had a body like that, I would want to show it off too."

"Stop ogling my boyfriend's arse," Harry shot back.

"Arse," Rose repeated happily.

Hermione shot Harry and Ginny a look as she shushed her daughter. "Rose, sweetie, be quiet and eat your pancakes."

Draco returned to his seat with a plateful of food and kissed Harry on the cheek. "The line at the omelette station is a mile long," he said.

Harry placed a hand on Draco's thigh and leaned in. "When can we go home?" he whispered.

Draco smirked and ate a bite of his food. "Patience, Harry."

"You were the one who insisted on wearing those fucking pants and looking like a walking wet dream. "

Harry snuck his hand behind Draco's back and slipped it under his shirt, caressing his back.

"Let's go have sex in the bathroom," he whispered.

Draco put down his fork. "Harry! I'm eating my omelette."

"Fuck the omelette. I want to eat _you_."

Draco squeaked in surprise as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat. He dragged him to the bathroom locked the door with a wave of his wand.

"I hope you know everyone out there knows exactly what we're doing in here," Draco gasped out as Harry attacked his neck.

"Screw them," Harry mumbled as he unbuttoned Draco's shirt.

"Well, if I'd known you'd be like this just because I'm wearing my leather pants..."

Harry looked up. "Is that why you wore them?"

Draco smiled slyly and draped his arms around Harry's neck. "Maybe."

"You sneaky...Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed.

"You love it."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco gently. "I do."


	9. Patronus

"Harry?" A soft whisper came from the foot of the bed.

Harry mumbled something and turned over, pressing his face into his pillow.

"Harry!" Something, or someone tapped him on the top of his head.

"Mmmph!" Harry's eyes flew open and he came face to face with Draco, who was peeking through the hangings of his bed.

"Draco?" he mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?"

Harry nodded and shifted aside as Draco climbed in, clad in green flannel pyjamas. He crawled under the covers and yanked the hangings close.

"You okay?" Harry asked, yawning.

"No." Draco pressed himself close to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I had a nightmare. The Dementors were chasing me."

"It's okay, I'm here now," Harry whispered, pressing a kiss into Draco's soft hair.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Harry pulled Draco closer to him. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"I still had your Invisibility Cloak from last week, and your Fat Lady is so taken with me she let me in without the password."

"Ah yes, she has been asking me when I was going to bring my 'lovely young man' to the common room again."

Draco rested his arms on Harry's chest and propped his chin up on them. "How come I can't hear Weasley's snoring in here? He was rumbling like the Hogwarts Express when I came in."

Harry laughed softly. "Permanent Silencing Charm on the curtains. Hermione did it for all of us when Ron first started snoring in Third Year."

"Clever," Draco said. "Does that mean we can do anything in here, and no one outside will hear?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a smile.

"That's useful information," Draco said, laying his head down on Harry's chest. Harry brought a hand up to comb through Draco's hair.

Draco remained still and silent as Harry continued to stroke his hair and back. He thought Draco must have fallen asleep, and was about to drift off himself, when the blond shuddered. Harry's arms tightened automatically around him.

"What's wrong?"

"Dementors," Draco mumbled into Harry's neck.

Harry gently shifted Draco aside and reached under his pillow for his wand. He thought about last weekend, when they'd gone for dinner at Hogsmeade and Draco accepted Harry's invitation to spend Christmas with him at Grimmauld Place. He lifted his wand, whispering "Expecto Patronum," and a silver stag burst forth, prancing around before settling down at the foot of the bed, laying its head down on its paws.

Harry handed Draco his wand. "Your turn," he whispered.

Draco took the wand and leaned in to kiss Harry. He pulled back with a smile and murmured, "Expecto Patronum."

A silver owl appeared, flying around twice over their heads before landing to perch on one of the stag's antlers. Draco slipped the wand back under the pillow as Harry took him into his arms.

"There," he said. "Now no Dementors will be able to get to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I won't let anyone take you to Azkaban, Draco."

"Good," Draco murmured.

"I love you," Harry whispered into Draco's hair.

"Love you too," Draco replied sleepily.

They fell asleep bathed in the soft glow of their Patronuses.


	10. Post its

Harry forced himself awake and blinked as something sharp poked him in the eyelid. He sat up and felt his forehead, swearing when he pulled off a green post-it note. There was a hand-drawn lightning bolt on the post-it and it had been cleverly placed over his scar. Harry cursed again, scrunching up the note and throwing it into the bin. Ever since Draco had discovered a pad of post-its in Hermione's office, he had been obsessed with the damn things, sticking them on every possible surface.

Harry padded to the bathroom, passing by three post-it notes stuck randomly on the wall on the way. He rolled his eyes when he spotted a yellow one stuck on the mirror, which said _Your hair looks terrible _in Draco's familiar handwriting.

After washing up, Harry headed to the kitchen to find some breakfast. There were more post-its on the fridge door, mostly Draco reminding Harry to buy more food. A bright blue note said _Out to breakfast with Mother._ Harry made himself some toast and coffee, after peeling several more notes off the toaster and kettle, then settled down with the Daily Prophet. He was reading the Quidditch reports when Draco entered the apartment.

"Hello," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Morning, love," Harry replied, tilting his head up to receive Draco's kiss. "How's your mum?"

"Fine. She says hello."

Draco settled down next to Harry and picked at the remnants of Harry's breakfast. He looked up slyly. "Did you get my note this morning?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "The one on my forehead or the lovely one on the bathroom mirror?"

Draco grinned. "The one on the fridge."

"I got them all. Thank you."

Harry started to set down his paper. "Listen, Draco, about these notes-,"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Look what I bought on the way back home!" Draco dug into the pockets of his coat and withdrew a new, thick pad of colourful post-its.

"Look what it says, Harry. Super-sticky! That means they won't fall off as easily."

"That's-that's great, baby," Harry said weakly. He didn't have the heart to tell Draco to stop using the blasted notes.

The next morning, Harry woke to find a bright pink post-it stuck on his bare chest. On it was a hand-drawn heart. He shook his head in exasperation and got out of bed. In the bathroom, the same note from yesterday was still on the mirror- but Draco had added something else to it.

_Your hair looks terrible. But I love it anyway._

Harry smiled.

In the kitchen, he found Draco had added little annotations to the grocery list post-its on the fridge. C_hocolate- to melt and lick off your naked chest. Maple syrup- so we can have pancakes on Sunday mornings. Coffee powder- because you always drink coffee when you read the newspapers._

On his dining table chair, a yellow note said, _I love that you love my mum._

Harry's smile grew wider as he searched the apartment for more notes. On the television, he found one that read, _I like that you didn't make fun of me when I was scared of the telly-box that time you brought it home._

On the couch- _I like when we cuddle here. However, I will kill you if you tell anyone I said that._

On the mirror over the fireplace- _I love that you let me use my sticky notes, even though I know you hate them._

Harry found one more note on the front door. _I love you._

Harry gently pulled the note off the door, just as it swung open and Draco stepped through.

"Oh, Draco!"

"Hi," Draco greeted, looking down at the note in Harry's hand. "You got my notes."

Harry snuck his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him in. "I love you too."

He made a mental note to buy Draco more post-its.

_A/N: Oh god, I know, so much fluff you'll get cavities. But I'm having a shitty week and I needed it. _


	11. Glasses

"Harry Potter! How dare you watch porn without me?" Draco stormed out of the bedroom and stood behind the couch, arms crossed.

"What?" Harry sat up and turned to look at his husband. "I'm not watching porn!"

"Then explain that naked man in bed on the television."

"Oh my god, Draco, that is a dead man lying on an autopsy table. I'm watching CSI!"

Draco sneered. "You think I can't tell the difference between a dead man and a live one?"

Harry suppressed a laugh. "Come closer, love."

Draco padded over to the television and peered closely at the screen. He headed back to the couch and sat down, a sulky look on his face. "Fine, that's a dead man."

Harry placed an arm around him. "Darling, I think you should get your eyes checked."

Draco gasped. "How dare you! My eyes are perfect."

"This isn't the first time something like this happened. Remember, last week we went out for dinner and you thought that woman was about to hex you, but really she was just using a pair of chopsticks?"

Draco stuck out his bottom lip. "They look awfully like wands."

"I know they do," Harry said soothingly. "And what about that other time we went to the park and you thought that raccoon in the tree was Hermione?"

Draco sniffed. "It's not my fault Granger's hair looks like an unkempt, wild animal."

"But you see my point. Just go to the optometrist, Draco."

A week later, Harry and Draco exited Occulus & Co, the optometrist at Diagon Alley. Harry was attempting to calm a hysterical Draco.

"Glasses! I can't get glasses, Harry! It's bad enough that one of us wears glasses, but both of us? We'll look like a walking advertisement for myopia! Oh Merlin, I'll be the laughing stock at work! Weasley will have a field day, after all those years of me teasing you about being a speccy git, it's all come back to bite me in the arse!"

"Draco, please calm down. It won't be so bad. I'll talk to Ron and make sure he doesn't say anything. And the optometrist says you'll only have to wear the glasses for a year, and then you can get your eyes magically fixed."

"A year is practically forever!"

x

"Draco, come on, we'll be late for your appointment!"

"No, I'm not going!" Draco yelled out from the bedroom.

"Stop being such a drama queen!"

"I refuse to wear glasses! I'll look horrible!"

"You'll look fine. Look, we'll go pick up your glasses and then I'll take you to _L'assiette d'or_ for dinner."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"And you'll let me order the lobster dish that costs 60 Galleons?"

"...Yes."

"Fine, let's go."

x

"Here are your glasses, Mr Malfoy-Potter," the shop assistant at the optometrist said, holding out the pair of glasses.

Draco sighed and looked up at Harry, who rubbed his back soothingly. "You need to try them on, love."

He grudgingly took the slim, silver-rimmed glasses and slid them on. Draco took one look into the mirror, and promptly burst into tears.

"Draco!" Harry cried out in alarm. "What's wrong?"

The shop assistant muttered something about an urgent Floo call and scurried into the back room.

"I- I look hideous!" Draco hiccupped.

"No, love, you look great," Harry soothed. "Hey, it's okay." He wrapped Draco in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

Harry held Draco tightly as he sniffed into his shoulder. "Sweetheart, please stop crying, you're scaring the poor shop assistant. And I think you look very sexy in glasses."

"You're just saying that," Draco mumbled.

"No, I'm not. You look smart and stylish and very, very hot."

Draco looked up. "So, now when we play sexy healer and patient, I can be the healer?"

Harry smiled and gently kissed Draco on the nose. "Of course you can, love."


	12. Halloween

"Scorpius, come back here!" Draco hurried after his son as he scurried through the hall and out the front door. He scooped up the little boy and looked at him sternly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run outside?"

Scorpius giggled and clapped his little mittened hands over Draco's cheeks.

"Hmm. Looks like you're taking after your Daddy already. Never following the rules. No wonder he insisted on dressing you as a lion for Halloween."

Draco set Scorpius down on the grass and watched him carefully as he wandered around the front garden. Soon Ron and Hermione appeared at the front gate, letting themselves in.

"Hi Draco!" Hermione called out, dressed in a red and white cheerleader uniform, her hair in pigtails. She spotted Scorpius in his furry lion suit and squealed. "Oh, look how cute you are!"

Ron looked over at Scorpius and snorted. "Wow, Malfoy, what convinced you to let Harry dress him in that costume?"

Draco smirked. "I don't think you want to know. Speaking of costumes, what the hell are you supposed to be?"

Ron looked down at his red and white American football costume, complete with shoulder pads and helmet. "I'm a football player! You know, cheerleader and footballer?"

He gestured to Hermione, who was playing with Scorpius on the grass.

"Well, where's your costume, then?" Ron asked Draco.

"This is my costume," Draco replied. He smoothed down his grey sweater. "I'm a Muggle."

"What? That's cheating, you're just wearing the same clothes you wear everyday!"

"No, I am not! This is Harry's shirt. And I usually wear a robe as well."

"Whatever." Ron looked over Draco's shoulder and burst out laughing.

Draco turned and his jaw dropped.

Harry was walking out of their townhouse, dressed in a pirate's costume. Tight, black trousers encased his muscular legs and were tucked into knee-high boots. A loose white shirt was half unbuttoned, showing off his tanned chest, and a red sash was tied around his waist.

Harry headed over to Draco and grinned. "You like it?"

"You- you told me you were dressing up as Dumbledore!" Draco said.

"I lied. I wanted it to be a surprise." Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. "Hey, Ron."

"Nice trousers, mate," Ron snorted.

Harry raised an eyebrow and eyed Ron's tight, white pants. "Speak for yourself."

Draco still had not taken his eyes off Harry. "You're so wearing that to bed tonight."

Ron groaned. "Really? Right in front of me?"

Hermione joined them, carrying Scorpius. "Ooh, nice costume, Harry."

"Thanks. I need your help transfiguring a hat and sword. I have a cap and a chopstick; do you think that'll work? "

"Sure." She passed Scorpius to Harry. "I'll go inside and do that. Then we better head over to Fred and Luna's."

Harry tickled Scorpius' furry tummy and smiled as his son shrieked delightedly.

"I'm sure Aunty Luna will love your costume," he told Scorpius, petting the fluffy lion head sitting atop Scorpius' blond hair.

"Next year, I'm dressing him up as a snake," Draco said.

Soon Hermione emerged carrying a black pirate's hat complete with red feather and a long, glinting sword.

"Here you are." She plopped the hat onto Harry's head and stuck the sword through his sash.

"Thanks. Shall we head off then?"

X

Later that night, Harry and Draco returned home, Scorpius sleeping soundly in Harry's arms.

"That was fun. Fred and Luna sure know how to throw a great party."

"Yes, the fireworks were particularly entertaining," Draco replied dryly, picking at the burnt patch on his sleeve.

Harry grinned and gently shifted Scorpius to his shoulder. "I'll put Scorpius in his bed. Meet you in the bedroom?"

Draco reached out, trailing a finger down Harry's chest.

"Aye, aye captain. I have a treat for you."

_Happy __Halloween __to __those __who __celebrate __it! __I __was __half __asleep __when __I __wrote __this, __so __I __apologise __for __the __randomness __of __it __all. __Scorpius __was __inspired __by __this __adorable __picture: _

_.com/post/12157813139 _


	13. Aeroplane

Draco's knee bounced repeatedly as he looked around the airport's departure lounge. Harry glanced up from his magazine and eyed his husband.

"Draco? You okay?"

Draco nodded quickly. "Mmhmm. Is there a bar around here?"

Harry reached out and took his hand. "Are you nervous?"

"No! Of course not," Draco scoffed.

"We don't have to fly home today if you don't want to," Harry said, stroking the back of Draco's hand soothingly.

"Who knows how long the strike in the Portkey office is going to last? Besides, we have to be back at work on Monday. Not that I don't want to stay longer," he added.

Harry smiled. "It was an incredible honeymoon."

"I told you renting a private villa and beach would be worth it."

"Yes, you were right," Harry replied, leaning in to kiss Draco's cheek.

As Harry returned to his magazine, Draco's knee resumed its bouncing. Harry sighed.

"Darling, thousands of people fly every day, it's perfectly safe."

"I know it is. If all these Muggles can do it, so can I," Draco declared, looking around the departure lounge. "I'll be fine."

x

"Harry, I'm going to die," Draco said an hour later, gripping the arm rests on the airplane seat.

"You're not going to die. Let go of the arm rests," Harry said.

"No. Oh, Merlin, it's moving," Draco whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. The airplane was heading towards the runway.

Harry gently pried Draco's hand from the arm rest and took hold of it. "Just relax and breathe."

"Just get me some alcohol or something!" Draco said.

"I can't," Harry replied helplessly. "They can't serve anything until the plane is in the air."

The plane was now moving down the runway and Draco let out a small shriek as the engines powered up.

"Sorry, nervous flyer," Harry explained sheepishly to the two women across the aisle who was staring at them. He turned back to Draco.

"Shush, you're going to start scaring people!"

"They should be scared! It sounds like a horde of dragons are bearing down on us!"

"I should have given you some sleeping pills or something…I wonder if I can Stupefy you now? Or would that seem too suspicious?" Harry mused.

"Harryyy…" Draco whined. "Do something! Or I'll stop breathing!"

"What do you want me to do? I-," Harry paused as he had a flash of inspiration. He reached out and cupped Draco's face, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. He felt Draco relax slightly as he began to kiss back. They pulled apart a few moments later, Harry's hand sliding to the back of Draco's neck.

"Better?" he asked, massaging Draco's neck gently and running his hand through his soft blond hair.

Draco sank back into his seat with a small smile. "A little."

Draco managed to stay calm for the next hour, Harry kissing him whenever he started to panic. As the drink trolley came around, Draco ordered a scotch and relaxed even further.

"Ah, much better," he said, taking a sip.

Harry sat back in his seat, relieved that Draco had calmed down. He started to drift off into sleep, but was shook awake by Draco.

"Harry…I have to go to the bathroom."

Harry sighed inwardly and led Draco down the narrow passage to the bathrooms at the back of the plane. Draco walked slowly, wobbling slightly as the plane moved.

"Here you go," Harry said, pushing open the door to the tiny cubicle.

Draco took one glance inside and looked at Harry in alarm. "I'm not going in there! That's not a bathroom, you must be mistaken."

Harry suppressed a snigger. "It is a bathroom. Look, toilet, sink." He pointed.

"This is a torture chamber for claustrophobics!" Draco hissed. "There is no way I'm-,"

He was cut off when Harry shoved him inside and closed the door.

"Potter! Let me out right now!" Draco exclaimed from inside.

"Just do whatever it is you have to do, Draco," Harry replied.

A few minutes of silence followed, the Harry heard the unmistakable sound of an airplane toilet flushing, then Draco's surprised shout.

Harry slid open the door and Draco emerged with a pout on his face.

"I hate you," Draco declared, then stalked back to his seat .

Harry sighed and followed him. It was going to be a long flight.


End file.
